fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Snakebite
"Mercy is all that you need,mercy is empty in me" Michael Snakebite (Mikaeru Suneikobaitu) is an independent mage.Originally a Dragon Slayer from four hundred years past, Michael was sent to the future to assist in the destruction of Acnologia. Appearance Michael is a tall slim young man with long messy dark brown hair, which almost reaches down to his shoulders, along with a prominent tuft obscuring most of his forehead.He has brown eyes with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's. Michael wears a long, dark grey coat. Below it, a black shirt,olive pants and a pair of black ankle boots with red shoelaces on his feet. Personality Michael is a terse and self-contained person when it comes to contacting strangers.He only trusts his only friend-the exceed from Edolas named Samson.He has some sadistic tendencies as shown in fighting other mages or in assassination missions.Michael is quite emotional,he can be easy brought to uncontrolled anger so he can even bite someone.He prefers always to stay alone and to train.Spending most of his time improving his dragon slaying skills,he trains as hard as if it would be the last day before he will have to face Acnologia. The only person he likes to be with is his exceed Samson.While being with him,Michael is easy-going,friendly and cheerful. After implanting Shadow Dragon Slayer Lacrima into his body,Michael noticed changes in his personality,that his shadow becomes self-aware and starts manipulating his mind.He could not understand whether he liked it or not.But he definatly liked the new dark side of him. Michael thinks he is some kind of The Chosen One,for his surviving in the Acnologia's slaughter. History An orphan originally born over four hundred years ago, Michael was raised by a Dragon known as Inficium, who taught him Venom Dragon Slayer Magic.Inficium ended up implanting his damaged soul in Michael's body, and then used him as a host to create anti-Dragonification antibodies.After realising that,Michael entered Dragonforce and killed Inficium for decieving him and depriving him of the opportunity to become a dragon.He than bathed in his blood to get stronger.After that,Michael was broken hearted by the despair and regrets for killing his foster parent (presumably,his shadow made him do that). Before being found by Inficium,Michael lived in a small town with his family.He was two years old when Acnologia invaded the town,everyone was dead,everything was destroyed,Michael miraculously survived.Than he was wandering around.Starved,half-dead he came to a cave to hide there for the night.The Cave was a Dragon's lair.The Dragon named Inficius spotted a little miserable child and agreed to be his foster parent and to teach him Venom Dragon Slayer Magic. Looking for money,Michael joined a Skyhunter Guild. For his speed of shadow and deadly venom he was nicknamed "Viper" by guild members.In first days of being a guild member he scored several perfectly passed assassination and spy missions.In few months Michael became an S-Class Mage.Causing his solitary personality,he left the guild after a year of membership. Six months he was travelling and training,before he went to Edolas.There he met his would-be friend Samson,who was an exceed.Together they went to Earthland and became the team of independent mages. Magic and Abilities Venom Dragon Slayer Magic By being taught by a Dragon,Michael obtained the ability to use this Magic. It grants him the power to produce venom from his body and to consume the one produced from external sources to heal and strengthen himself, which grants him total immunity from poisons,venoms and any toxic substances of both liquid and gaseous states.Michael is able to consume the venom from anything from poison glands of poisonous animals to poisonous plants,drugs and alcohol.The venom that he produces is different from the poison dragon slayer's one,especially it has different effect.The Venom kills in few seconds getting into the bloodstream and heading straight to the heart,then it strikes the heart,harshly wounding it.The Venom also has kinetic power,strong enough to incinerate the heavy armor and to brutally damage the enemy. Venom Dragon's Roar Venom Dragon's Claw Venom Dragon's Deadly Fang Venom Dragon's Sting Venom Dragon's Scales Venom Dragon's Grip Strike Dragon Slayer Secret Art Poisoned Arrow Eruption Venom Drive:A type of Magic-amplification technique used by Michael that brings out the true power of his Venom Dragon Slayer abilities, excluding the power boost granted by Dragon Force, yet, at the same time, seemingly enhancing his physical prowess to a degree, particularly his speed. It grants Michael an aura of venom that completely cloaks and continuously rises from his body. The technique also obscures Michael's eyes, leaving only his round, red irises visible.This state either grants Michael the ability to perform new spells or makes them stronger. Dragonforce:Being a product of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers (He was taught by a Dragon and had Venom Dragom Lacrima Implanted into his body) Michael is capable of entering the most powerful form of the Dragon Slayer at will, without the need to consume strong, external sources of Magic. Such a feat greatly surprised those who had intimate knowledge of Dragon Slayer Magic. When this state is activated, Michael's body becomes much more akin to an actual Venom Dragon's, with his whole body becoming covered in an aura of venom even thicker than that provided by Venom Drive, and with thick dark intricate scale-like patterns appearing to cover the outer edges of his face and body,the red claws are generated around his hans and his eyes are getting crimson red.All the spells become several times stronger and Michael becomes able to perform the Venom Dragon Slayer Ultimate Arts. Ultimate Arts: Hidden Fangs of The Wasteland Lord:Venom Dragon's Terror Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic A Magic which allows Michael to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming his body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means. With this Magic, Michael is also able to fade himself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,as condensed,or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.Michael learned this form of Magic by having Shadow Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body. Shadow Body:Michael turns to a shadow that moves with high speed and is invisible Shadow Dragon's Roar:Michael releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. Shadow Dragon's Slash:Michael covers his arm in shadows and punches his target. Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang:Michael generates shadows in the shape of jaw from his hand and uses them to attack the target.The heavy shadow barrage then strikes the target. Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash:Michael turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. Shadow Dragon's Claw:Michael generates a masssive claw shaped shadow around his hands,striking the target Shadow Dragon's Wings of Blackening:Michael generates large wing shaped shadows around his arms.The Shadow Wings shred the target with the blast wave Dragon Slayer Secret Art Lament Obscura:Shadow Whips:Michael generates two heavy shadow whips,striking and tying enemies from long distances Lament Obscura:Shroud of Darkness:Michael generates the shadow shroud,that covers everything.The spell gives him ablity to strike different targets at once without being spotted. Dragon Slayer Ultimate Art Nightcrawling Shadows of Void:Heart of Darkness Michael releases all of his shadow power with his self-aware shadow.Countless shadows are generated and turned to a black storm.All of them attacking one or different targets at once.If the shadow gets inside the human,it possesses him for a while,damaging him.The generated shadows become material.While performing the spell,user's hair turns black and he levitates inside the shadow storm.The sky gets dark clouded.